The present invention relates to systems, for example coating systems, for industrial processing of batches of components. Although machines for coating systems can carry, rotate, and/or change the inclination of elements dipped into a container, independent control of individual fixtures is generally required, at the expense of cost and complexity. Systems for processing batches of parts at a single time are available, but are generally limited to tilting parts about a single axis.